Mario and Sonic: The Beginning
by sonicjohnz
Summary: This is the first Story of "Mario and Sonic" Series.


Andrews Family Productions presents

A Texas Animation Film

John Andrews

Alec Baldwin

And Harrison Ford

Mario and Sonic: The Beginning

Sonic: I will always remember the day I married Amy, It was the happiest moment of her life...

(Flashback)

Sonic: Will You Marry me Amy?

Amy: YES! (Kisses Sonic)

10 days later

Oracle: Do you Sonic take Amy to be your wife?

Sonic: I do. (Smiles)

Oracle: And do you, Amy Rose take Sonic to be your husband?

Amy: I sure do. (Smiles)

Oracle: You may kiss the Bride. (Sonic and Amy Kiss)

(Flashback ends)

Sonic: Now 3 days after our Reception… I was about to have the best gift in my life. But someone took my Amy away while I wasn't looking.

(With Mario)

Mario: I made the same decision the day I married Peach and became King. 3 days after the Reception, Peach was kidnapped while I was asleep.

Sonic: What's this? (Reads note) BWA-WA-HA-HA-HA! I have taken your Amy to My castle. Signed, Bowser. CURSE YOU BOWSER! (Jumps into portal)

Mario: BOWSER YOU'LL PAY FOR TAKING PEACH AWAY!

Sonic: (jumps out of portal.) This must be the Mushroom Kingdom…

Mario: (Notices Sonic) Hello!

Sonic: Oh, hi Mario!

Mario: Sonic! What brings you here-a?

Sonic: Amy was taken by Bowser while I slept.

Mario: I looking for my Peach. She was kidnapped too… Tell you what! How bout we work together?

Sonic: Great Idea!

World 1: Mushroom Kingdom

Mushroom Fortress

Sonic: A fort! Let's go!

Mario: This is the part where we fight…

Kamek: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: Kamek!

Kamek: Long Time no see, Hedgehog!

Mario: Kamek, It's about time.

Kamek: Yes it is!

End Battle

Kamek: No… but I'll be back! (Vanishes)

Castle #1

Mario: This is it!

Bowser Jr.: Mario! I can see you brought your furry Friend!

Sonic: HOW DARE YOU!

After the Battle…

Bowser Jr.: I've had enough! (Runs away)

World 2: Dessert Hills

Desert Fortress

Dr. Eggman: You made it to the Valley of Sand… but can you get out of this pyramid?

Sonic: EGGMAN!

Afterwards…

Dr. Eggman: You'll regret this!

Sonic: You Coward! (Snaps Fingers)

Castle #2

Sonic: You cannot hide forever!

Bowser: CORRECT! BWA-WA-HA-HA-HA-HA! So nice to see you again!

After…

Bowser: This was false! Later Losers! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

World 3: Ice Cream Land

Ice Cream Fortress

Kamek: Prepare to meet your delicious Doom!

After …

Sonic: It's finished.

Castle #3

Mario: Bowser Jr.!

Bowser Jr.: Mario! Back for more? Things are getting Chilly!

After…

Sonic: Maybe you should have said "hot".

World 4: Cavi Cape Cave

Cavi Cape Fortress

Eggman: You Got out of the cave! But will you get out of here?

After…

Eggman: I will Never Forget This!

Mario: Come Back-a Here!

Castle #4

Mario: Bowser, Come out here and fight!

Bowser: GWAHAHAHAHA! I always do!

After…

Bowser: Darn!

World 5: Plack Beach

Beach Fortress

Kamek: Sea Pipe Statue Activate!

After…

Sonic: So Much for that. But I'm all wet.

Plack Beach Naval Base

Eggman Nega: Oh, Hello Sonic.

Sonic: EGGMAN NEGA! Long time no see.

After…

Eggman Nega: You'll Regret This!

Castle #5

Bowser Jr.: You Again! Won't you ever give up?

After…

Sonic: Sorry Junior. Heroes Never Give up.

World 6: Dimble Wood

Dimble Fortress

Dr. Eggman: You've made it this far… but you're not out of the Woods Yet!

After…

Dr. Eggman: You'll meet with me later!

Castle #6

Bowser: Well, Well, if it isn't Mario and Sonic again.

After

Bowser: I can't lose… GWAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got plans for both Amy and Peach!

Sonic: You never told us until now!

Mario: What are your plans?

Bowser: I am holding a great ceremony to worship The Great Koopa King, ME! They must bow down and say "We Worship and adore you King Bowser!" If anyone doesn't, they will be thrown into a Fiery Furnace! Mario, you'll never see Peach again! Sonic, you'll never see Amy again or be given the greatest gift in your life! GWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: How long until the ceremony?

Bowser: 4 hours!

World 7: Sky Road

Sky Fortress

Kamek: Time to deal with you again!

After…

Kamek: You'll Never Make it to the castle!

(3 hours, 30 minutes remain)

Airship Cavalry

Peppy: Red Leader, Blue Leader! Do a Barrel Roll! (Z or R twice)

Fox: The Command Airship is down!

Castle #7

Eggman Nega: You shall not PAAAAASSS!

After…

Sonic: We did. Eggman Nega.

(2 hours Remain)

World 8: Bowser Path

Path Fortress

Kamek: You again!

After That…

Kamek: You better hurry if you want to see Amy or Peach again!

(1 hour, 30 minutes remain)

Bowser Castle

Sonic: This is it!

(2 minutes Remaining)

Bowser: The Ceremony begins in two minutes!

Sonic: We've don't have much time Mario!

(100 Seconds remain)

Sonic: Just in time too!

Bowser: Thank You, Thank you all for attending today's festivities! It's time to bow and worship me!

Minions: We worship and we adore you King Bowser! (Bowing down)

Bowser: (Notices Amy and Peach.) I said, it is time to bow down.

Amy: (Looks into corner, Turns head, and thinks to self.) Sonic's saying, "Don't do it, Amy and Peach." (Turns To Bowser.) We will never bow. You failed hour highness. I am Jedi. Like my husband.

Peach: I am a Jedi too.

Bowser: So be it Jedi. As I throw you into the Furnace!

Sonic: Oh No! Amy and Peach are about to get cooked!

Bowser: Are you two Comfortable? Good. If you bow down, that is good. If you don't, who will rescue you? But that doesn't matter! Your fate is sealed, you're paying for crimes! But to show you what kind of guy I am, I'll ask you one more time. Will you or will you not bow down?

Sonic: I'll catch them.

Peach: Accept it, Bowser. Your plans and you have failed. Me and Amy Say No.

Bowser: FINE! Prepare to die! Junior! The Scissors! On my signal, 3… 2… One last Thing! If you have heroes, where are they now?

Mario: We're right here!

Bowser: MARIO! Junior! Cut the Rope!

Bowser Jr.: Ok Papa. Here goes nothing!

Sonic: (Catches Amy and Peach.) Sorry Bowser! Can't let you cook Peach or my Amy! (Descends, sets Amy and Peach down.)

Bowser: RARRRRRRGH! You HAVE interfered with plans again! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

End Battle

Bowser: I… no… I… failed… (Faints)

Mario: (Throws Bowser.) So long, King Bowser!

Sonic: See you Shell-for-brains! (Unties Amy and Peach.) Are you guys okay?

Amy: Sonic, I never thought I was going to see you again.

Peach: Thank You Mario, Thank you Sonic. (Kisses Mario)

Amy: Thank You Sonic, Thank You Mario. (Kisses Sonic) I never thought I was going see you again, Sonic.

Sonic: I never thought I was going see you again, Amy, or get the greatest gift of my life.

Amy: Sonic… You Really… Want to…

Sonic: Yes Amy. (Narrating) Did I ever tell you about the greatest gift in my life? Well, here's the story of how I got it. 2 days later, Amy and I were lying down in bed.

Sonic: Amy, I want to have the greatest gift in my life.

Amy: Ok, Sonic. Are you ready?

Sonic: Yes. To receive such a gift would be an honor. (Hugs and Kisses Amy)

Amy: Sonic.

Sonic: Amy. (Narrating) Okay Skip this part. 2 weeks later, Doctor's Appointment for Amy.

Dr. Tails: Hello Amy.

Amy: Hello Tails.

Dr. Tails: Wow, You've put on some pounds. What's going on?

Amy: Nothing. (Giggles)

Dr. Tails: Are you sure?

Amy: Yes!

Dr. Tails: Well, I'll be running some scans.

Amy: Ok Doctor. Do your stuff.

Dr. Tails: Ok. Activating scanners in 3… 2… 1… (Scans Amy.) Nothing there. Increasing magnification. (Scans Amy again.) Nothing So far. Increasing magnification. (Scans Amy again) I'm tracking activity in the Reproductive System… but only trace levels. Increasing magnification. (Scans Amy again.) I see a bit of them now. They're two of them. But I can't see them. Increasing Magnification to maximum. (Re-Scans Amy for a final time) Wow, I'm picking up two forming embryos.

Amy: What do you mean, Doctor?

Dr. Tails: It seems you were right. Nothing's wrong with you. But one thing is for sure.

Amy: And what might that be?

Dr. Tails: (Turns towards Amy.) Amy Rose, You're pregnant.

Amy: So that's what Sonic meant by greatest gift.

Dr. Tails: You mean… Sonic wants to be a father?

Amy: Yes!

Dr. Tails: Well, Congratulations! Tell Sonic His wish is about to Be Granted.

Amy: Will Do! Goodbye Tails!

Dr. Tails: Goodbye Amy.

2 hours later…

Sonic: Hello Amy.

Amy: Hi Sonic! Guess What?

Sonic: What's up?

Amy: I'M PREGNANT!

Sonic: YAY! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! (Narrating) Yep, I have to admit, I was pretty excited when I heard my wish was about to be granted. 9 months later, my wish came true. (Speaking to Amy) So, how is our little one going?

Amy: 9 months pregnant. (Clutches stomach) AIEEEEE!

Sonic: What's wrong Amy?

Amy: I think the baby is ready… AAAAAOW!

Sonic: I better get her to a hospital, fast! (Narrating) Thanks to my speed I got to the hospital in 15 seconds. A few hours later… My wish was about to come true.

Dr. Tails: Hello again Amy! How long have you been pregnant?

Amy: 9 months, and they are ready… AAOWWWW!

Dr. Tails: Calm Down, Amy! PUSH!

Sonic: (Closes eyes) I can't look! What are the babies going to be? Boy or Girl? I don't know!

Dr. Tails: C'mon PUSH!

Amy: Is it over yet? AOOUGH!

Dr. Tails: No, not yet. C'mon, you're doing great. Give it another push. You're doing well! One more effort!

Sonic: (Narrating) While Amy was putting forth all her effort; my eyes were closed, hoping for it to end. Then I heard …

Dr. Tails: You can open your eyes now, Sonic. (To Amy) Congratulations, Amy!

Sonic: (Opens eyes, To Dr. Tails) O.K. (in excited tone) Twins! Both a boy and girl! (To Amy) Our son and daughter are adorable!

Amy: They sure are! What should we name them?

Sonic: Hmm… How about Dash for the Boy and Emma Rose for the girl.

Amy: Those names sound perfect!

Sonic: (Narrating) Dash and Emma were indeed Perfect names for Both Our children. Indeed, they would be the best gift I have.

THE END

Music used

Jim Henson Studios intro (1990's-2005)

Strand Entertainment Intro (Old)

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Opening Credits theme

Star Wars: Main Theme (Episodes I-III) by John Williams (Opening Title)

Star Wars: Opening Scene: The Phantom Menace (Flashbacks)

New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Ground Level (World 1)

New Super Mario Bros. 2: Fortress Theme (Fortress Level)

Paper Mario: Sticker Star: The Blue Wizard, Malevolent Magikoopa (Kamek Boss Fights)

New Super Mario Bros 2: Castle Theme (Castle Levels in Odd Numbered Worlds)

Super Mario Galaxy (1 & 2):Bowser Jr! (Bowser Jr. Boss Fights)

Mario Kart DS: Desert Hills (World 2)

Metal Scratching: Sonic Rush (Dr. Eggman/Eggman Nega Boss Fights)

Super Mario 64: Bowser's Trap (Castle levels in even Numbered worlds)

Confronting Bowser: SMG 1, 2

Boss- Bowser: SMG (Bowser Boss Level, Worlds 2, 4, and 6)

World 3-1: NSBW (World 3)

The Wind is blowing at Cavi Cape: M&L: BIS (World 4)

Beachside Dream: M&L: BIS (World 5)

Airship Theme: SMG (Plack Beach Naval Base, Airship Calvary)

Let's Meet in the Mysterious Forest: M&L: BIS (World 6)

Athletic Theme: SMW (World 7)

The Road leading to the Secret: M & L: BIS (World 8)

Bowser Castle: SM 3D Land (Final Castle)

Bowser's Angry Theme: Composed by Me (Furnace Scene)

The Bunny Song: Veggie Tales, (Instrumental of the Reprise, Furnace Scene)

Bowser's Theme: M & L: DT (Final Boss Intro)

In The Final: M & L: BIS (Final Boss Fight)

Across The Stars (Love Theme from Star Wars 2) : SW EII: AOTC (After the Rescue, Birth of the Twins)

End Credits Theme: SW (E I, II, III, V, and VI)


End file.
